Cosas de Casa
by Griisel
Summary: Serie de viñetas independientes. Momentos vividos en casa de Ron y Hermione antes y despues del nacimiento de Rose y Hugo. No hay un número exacto de viñetas por eso el estado es 'completado'. Disfrutadlas
1. Apuestas

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este capítulo me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de la brillante mente de JK.Rowling. Lo único propio es la idea de la situación.  
**

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Un sábado más pasaba en casa de la familia Weasley, y una vez más los gritos de una mujer alterada resonaban entre las cuatro paredes.

Hermione se encontraba en el piso inferior moviéndose de un lado para otro mientras recogía los restos del desayuno.

-Hugo Arthur Weasley haz el favor de bajar de una vez!

-Mamá hace tres minutos me has dicho que me vista aclarate! Todavía no he terminado.

Un pequeño niño de pelo castaño y unos seis años bajaba las escaleras a la vez que terminaba de colocarse en condiciones una bonita camiseta verde. A sus espaldas otro niño en un cuerpo de hombre, pero pelirrojo, bajaba mientras le revolvía el pelo a su hijo.

-Hugo no estreses más a tu madre por favor. Hermione todavía es temprano y ya estás como siempre?

-Ron esos comentarios no me ayudan. Puedes vestir a Rosie? Está en su cuarto ya debe de haberse despertado.

-Yo visto a Rosie, si tú terminas de recoger el desayuno y vas a arreglarte tranquilamente sin gritos! Luego me encargaré de que Hugo recoja los juguetes y estaremos todos en la puerta preparados para cuando tu bajes de acuerdo?

-Tengo que creerme todo eso? Cuando yo esté vestida, peinada y maquillada para irnos tú serás el que esté repartiendo gritos y corriendo nervioso para que todo este listo..

-Me estas retando Granger? Que nos apostamos?

-Bueno no entraba en mis planes apostar contigo hoy pero ya que estás tan envalentonado..

Sonriendo Hermione se acercó a su marido susurrándole algo al odio, le besó y después de guiñarle un ojo, se dirigió a la cocina con los platos del desayuno en sus manos. Segundos después Ron corría escaleras arriba dispuesto a vestir a Rose en un suspiro, hacer que Hugo recogiera los juguetes en un tiempo record y sobretodo mantener su orgullo.

Y es que si hay algo que le gusta a Ronald Weasley son las apuestas con Hermione ya que las victorias traen con ellas sabrosas recompensas.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**-Holaa! Bueno aqui arranco con la primera viñeta. Está os puede servir para ver un poco como escribo (aunque la verdad es que no me ha quedado muy bien..pido piedad por ser la primera! todabía no os liéis a tomatazos conmigo xd).  
Un besitoo para todos los que pasen por aquí y nos vemos en la siguiente viñeta espero! **

**Por ahí he leído que dejar un review con tu opinión adelgaza así que porque no lo probáis y me contáis..? **

**Grii.**

**P.D: Agradezco cualquier sugerencia con temas para las próximas viñetas. Graciaaas!**


	2. Peticiones

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este capítulo me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de la brillante mente de JK.Rowling. Lo único propio es la idea de la situación.  
**

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Dos años hacía ya que el famoso trío abandono Hogwarts quedando como héroes en la memoria de todos los que compartieron tantos años con ellos.

Y dos años hacía desde que los mejores amigos de Harry Potter eran novios, noticia que no había tardado en ser extendida por todo el mundo mágico junto con el noviazgo del propio Harry con Ginny, la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo.

Una tranquila tarde de miércoles ambas parejas se encontraban en el patio de la Madriguera charlando animadamente con Molly y Arthur que después de tantos años por fin parecía que volvían a respirar tranquilos. Ron y Hermione se disculparon, por insistencia de Ron, y subieron a la habitación del pelirrojo.

-Y bien? A que viene tanta prisa? – la voz de Hermione sonaba molesta, posiblemente porque su novio la había arrastrado hasta allí sin darle tiempo a preguntar nada.

-...Quieres ver mi álbum de los Chudley Cannons? – Se notaba que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para controlar el tono de su voz.

-Tu álbum de los Chudley Cannons? Ron, que pasa es grave?-la angustia sustituyó al tono molesto.

Ron empezó a hablar mientras la guiaba de la mano hasta quedar los dos sentados en la cama.

-Está bien. Veamos Hermione he estado pensando mucho en nosotros, sabes que te quiero verdad?– Ella asintió con una dulce sonrisa como respuesta.- pues la cuestión es que creo que nos estamos estancando.

-Estancando? Ron yo creo que la cosa está bien..quizás un poco distante pero no puedo venir todos los días hasta aquí ni tú puedes venir todos los días a mi casa..

-Perfecto en eso estamos de acuerdo! Y eso tiene una clara solución verdad?

Hermione miró a su novio, le brillaban los ojos..era ilusión? Ron le acaba de pedir una solución y estaba esperando su respuesta. Que respuesta? Que le estaba insinuando? Un CLIC sonó en su cabeza cuando entendió el tema.

-Me estas pidiendo que nos vayamos a vivir juntos?- Su novio le sonrió mostrando toda su dentadura con la ilusión todavía en la mirada.- e-es decir tú y y-yo- tartamudeó mientras se señalaba a ella misma y al pelirrojo- bajo el mismo techo los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año?

-Básicamente sí..

Uno..

Dos..

Tres..

Cuatro..

Cinco minutos pasaron hasta que reaccionó y alzó la vista. Podía notar la angustia ahora en la cara del pelirrojo por el ceño fruncido y la perdida de la maravillosa sonrisa de antes. Un bloque de hielo le impedía pensar con claridad. El amor de su vida le acababa de pedir un compromiso a largo plazo y ella como una estúpida dudaba en contestarle haciéndole sentir mal. El bloque de hielo empezaba a deshacerse.

Sus miradas se encontraron, una sonrisa cada vez más grande curvo sus labios y sin más le besó, durante mucho rato y en cada caricia que le dio esa tarde le estaba dando las gracias por haberla elegido a ella y hacerla la mujer más feliz y afortunada.

A veces un gesto vale más que cualquier respuesta.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**Holaaa! Bueno os traigo otra viñeta. Es una de las mil formas sobre como Ron le puede pedir a Hermione irse a vivir juntos.  
Me ha costado escribirlo porque he intentado seguir los consejos de los reviews y no ser empalagosa y creo que lo he conseguido xd.  
La verdad es que no me gustan los fics extra empalagosos pero cuando te pones a escribir cuesta buscar formas de que no quede muy dulce.**

**Graciaaas por los tres reviews de la primera viñeta! Espero otros tres más por lo menos en esta no? :) se me alegra el día cuando leo que os gusta lo que publico!**

**Nos leemos la semana que viene! **

**Grii.**


End file.
